Battery-powered working machines including an electric motor powered by a battery have been known from Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example. At hardware stores in North America, battery-powered working machines such as brush cutters, hedge trimmers, and chain saws are put on display in an unpacked state and with their battery packs attached thereto. A customer selects a machine thus displayed and carries it in a shopping cart to a checkout counter for purchasing it. In such a case, since the battery packs, which are expensive and can be detached easily, are exposed, there is a risk of theft of the battery packs. In addition, if a store clerk or a customer mistakenly turns a machine on, an actuated blade or the like may cause injuries.
To prevent the theft and injuries, hardware store clerks anchor each battery pack with a binding band or a wire, for example.
Meanwhile, a theft prevention clamp is known from Patent Document 3, for example. This clamp is used to prevent the theft of an article such as a computer placed, for example, on top of a table. One has to use a dedicated tool or implement to remove the article from the clamp without difficulty.